bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
DVD
DVD (an abbreviation of "digital video disc" or "digital versatile disc") is a digital optical disc storage format invented and developed by Panasonic, Philips, Sony, and Toshiba and launched in 1995. VeggieTales * The Grapes of Wrath/The Story of Flibber-O-Loo/Are You My Neighbor?/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (March 3rd, 1998) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 24th, 2001) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 15th, 2001) *Rack, Shack and Benny/Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16th, 2002) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (September 25th, 2002) *The Star of Christmas (October 29th, 2002) *Heroes of the Bible! (February 4th, 2003) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 4th, 2003) *Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (May 20th, 2003) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5th, 2003) *Bob and Larry's Family Fun (October 7th, 2003) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/The Toy That Saved Christmas/The Star of Christmas (November 4th, 2003) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/An Easter Carol (February 10th, 2004) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/A Snoodle's Tale (May 18th, 2004) *Sumo of the Opera Sampler (August 24th, 2004) *Sumo of the Opera (August 31st, 2004) *Silly Song Sampler/Holiday Double Feature (October 5th, 2004) *Very Silly Songs!/The End of Silliness?/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/Veg-O-Rama Jukebox/Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (November 9th, 2004) *An Easter Carol/Duke and the Great Pie War (March 8th, 2005) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (June 25th, 2005) *Lord of the Beans (November 1st, 2005) *VeggieTales Friendship Fun/VeggieTales Super Silly Fun (January 3rd, 2006) *Are You My Neighbor?/Very Silly Songs/Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 11th, 2006) *Dave and the Giant Pickle/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (July 29th, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo/Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (August 1st, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo/Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber/Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4th, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips/Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (February 3rd, 2007) *King George and the Ducky/Lyle the Kindly Viking/Moe and the Big Exit (March 3rd, 2007) *God Made You Special (August 11th, 2007) *Very Silly Songs!/The End of Silliness? (September 18th, 2007) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 6th, 2007) *Yo-Ho-Ho Show Worship DVD (December 1st, 2007) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing Along Songs and More (December 15th, 2007) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (January 29th, 2008) *Very Silly Songs!/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Madame Blueberry/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/The Ballad of Little Joe/Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (February 12th, 2008) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (May 6th, 2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (July 12th, 2008) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (September 20th, 2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (October 14th, 2008) *Rack, Shack and Benny/Dave and the Giant Pickle/Josh and the Big Wall!/An Easter Carol/Abe and the Amazing Promise (February 10th, 2009) *Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) (April 1st, 2009) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (August 1st, 2009) *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 6th, 2009) *Silly Little Thing Called Love (January 16th, 2010) *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (February 27th, 2010) *Sing-Alongs: Oh, Where is My Hairbrush? (April 1st, 2010) *VeggieTales Multi-Feature (May 18th, 2010) *Superhero Triple Feature!/Girl Power! Triple Feature/Sweetpea Beauty (July 31st, 2010) *Lessons for a Lifetime! Triple Feature (September 28th, 2010) *Christmas Sing-Along Songs!/It's a Meaningful Life (October 2nd, 2010) *Growing Generous Kids!/Growing Patient Kids!/Growing Faithful Kids!/Growing Kindhearted Kids!/Growing Courageous Kids!/Growing Confident Kids!/Movie Time! (October 12th, 2010) *Minnesota Cuke Double Feature (January 4th, 2011) *God Loves You Very Much Triple Feature/Happy Together! (January 18th, 2011) *Twas The Night Before Easter (March 8th, 2011) *VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly (June 4th, 2011) *Royalty Collection: A King, A Queen and a Very Blue Berry!/Adventure Pack! The Search and Rescue Edition (July 16th, 2011) *Princess and the Popstar (August 13th, 2011) *Veggie Classics! Triple Feature (September 7th, 2011) *Larry Learns to Listen/Bob Lends a Helping Hand (September 10th, 2011) *The Little Drummer Boy (October 1st, 2011) *Good Guys! Triple Feature (October 18th, 2011) *God Loves You Very Much (December 1st, 2011) *If I Sang A Silly Song (February 7th, 2012) *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (March 6th, 2012) *The Penniless Princess (August 11th, 2012) *Halloween! Double Feature (September 4th, 2012) *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (September 15th, 2012) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (October 13th, 2012) *Lettuce Love One Another! (December 26th, 2012) *Bible Heroes! Triple Pack (February 19, 2013) *The Little House That Stood (March 5th, 2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (July 30th, 2013) *And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection (September 24th, 2013) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 15th, 2013) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (March 4th, 2014) *Celery Night Fever (August 5th, 2014) *Holiday Double Feature: Volume 1/Holiday Double Feature: Volume 2/Holiday Double Feature: Volume 3/Beauty and the Beet (October 14th, 2014) * An Easter Carol/Jonah Double Feature (January 27th, 2015) *Parade of Animals/Noah's Ark (March 3rd, 2015) *Rack, Shack and Benny/Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (March 5th, 2015) * Easter Double Feature/Lessons in Courage and Trusting God Double Feature (March 22nd, 2016) * An Easter Carol/Very Silly Songs! Double Feature (February 1st, 2018) * Bible Heroes - 4-Movie Collection/Bible Heroes - 4-Movie Collection 2/25th Anniversary 10-Movie Collection (October 2nd, 2018) * Jonah/The Pirates Double Feature (October 30th, 2018) * LarryBoy Ultimate Super Hero Collection (October 15th, 2019) VeggieTales (Latin Spanish dub) * Jonás: Una Película de los VeggieTales (March 4, 2003) * Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda del Cepillo de Sansón (January 23, 2007) * Gedeón: El Guerrero de las Tubas (January 23, 2007) * Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (May 1, 2007) * Lyle el Vikingo Amable (May 1, 2007) * La Balada del Pequeño Joe (May 1, 2007) * Moe y el Gran Escape (May 1, 2007) * Los Piratas Que No Hacen Nada: Una Película de los VeggieTales (October 14, 2008) 3-2-1 Penguins! *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka/The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (May 21st, 2002) *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (September 24th, 2002) *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 1st, 2002) *The Doom Funnel Rescue! (December 21st, 2002) *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (January 7th, 2003) *The Doom Funnel Rescue!/Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (July 1st, 2003) *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt/The Doom Funnel Rescue!/Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (January 29th, 2008) *Meet the Penguins! (July 12th, 2008) *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka/The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Save the Planets! (September 2nd, 2008) *Blast in Space! (March 1st, 2009) *Escape from Planet Hold-a-Grudge! (October 20th, 2009) *3-2-1 Penguins! The Complete Season One (September 15th, 2012) *3-2-1 Penguins! The Complete TV Series (August 23rd, 2016) LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 19th, 2002) *Leggo My Ego! (August 27th, 2002) *The Yodelnapper! (November 26th, 2002) *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (June 10th, 2003) *All Cartoon Adventures of LarryBoy episodes (June 8th, 2004) VeggieTales in the House *Puppies and Guppies (March 22nd, 2016) *Captain LarryBeard and the Search for the Pirate Ship (October 18th, 2016) The VeggieTales Show * The Best Christmas Gift (October 22nd, 2019) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Video Formats